Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-9997)
, Mar-Vell's Army of the Dead, | Relatives = Medusa (cousin, wife), Ahura Boltagon (son), Maximus (brother, deceased), Crystal (cousin, sister-in-law), Luna (niece), Gorgon, Karnak, Triton (cousins) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Paradise; formerly the Realm of the Dead; mobile throghout the galaxy; Attilan, Himalayas; Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon, Moon | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualFeatures = Metal BodyCategory:Metal Body, wings | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Defender of Paradise; former monarch of the Inhumans, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = The origins of Black Bolt of Earth-9997 are similar to that of his Earth-616 counterpart, and most of his history is more or less the same. Although facts suggest that the Inhumans of Earth-9997 at some point decided to leave their place on the Moon to resume living in the Great Refuge in the Himalayas. During this time, the Inhumans had become restless wanting to leave their lives in seclusion and seeking to go out into the world. At the same time, Black Bolt's brother, Maximus built a bomb that would release the Terrigen Mists into the Earth's atmosphere. Although the Inhuman Royal Family stopped him, Black Bolt secretly released the mists into the air so that his people would not be persecuted by humanity that would brand them as mutants, and in order to make the polluted air of the outside world safe for them. In order to ensure that his role in the mutation of the entire human race would remain a secret, Black Bolt secretly blinded Uatu, the Watcher. The Inhuman Royal Family left for outer space and spent their time there for the coming years. Decades later they came across a planet that appeared to be destroyed from the inside out. Its people (later to be revealed the Eternals) were encased in Vibranium. Returning to Earth to find their people, and their son so that he could marry Luna, the Inhuman Royal Family found a world where everyone had mutated (none aware of what Black Bolt had done). They paid a visit to Ben Grimm at his home on Yancy Street to find out what happened. Traveling to Latveria to ask Reed Richards to help them find their people, Reed related how he believed he was responsible for the mutation of humanity through the Vibranium relay towers he built in hopes of solving the world energy crisis. This information prompted the Inhumans to tell him what they knew of the Eternals' fate. When Reed Richards went to get the items he needed in order to track the Inhuman nation, the Inhumans remained at Castle Doom, whereupon Reed's departure the Doombots began chasing them about the castle with the exception of Black Bolt, whom they could not detect. When Reed later learned that the entire human race had mutated into a race of Inhumans due to exposure to Terrigen Mists, the truth about Black Bolt's involvement in the cause of the mutation came to light. When X-51 came to Reed to warn him of the coming Celestials, by some personal knowledge Black Bolt traveled to the Moon to combat the Celestials. His body was destroyed in the battle, however not before he could call for Galactus (calling him "Franklin") to come and save the Earth from destruction. After his death, Black Bolt became one of the many souls that would roam the Realm of the Dead. He soon joined Mar-Vell's army of the undead in their fight against Death, turning the tide at a crucial moment which eventually led to Death's death at Mar-Vell's hand. After Mar-Vell created Paradise, Black Bolt was one of the souls selected to be transmutated into one of the Avenging Host. Joining Captain America, Hank Pym, Phoenix, Tony Stark, Victor von Doom and Matt Murdock in the host to collect souls from the Realm of the Dead who were ready for Paradise, the Host soon learned bringing people back caused Paradise to expand into the Negative Zone. Eventually confronting Mar-Vell with this, he killed the Avenging Host which marked the start of a Kree invasion of Paradise, which was turned back by the many heroes that resided there. After Mar-Vell passed on his Cosmic Consciousness to Reed Richards, the Avenging Host - Black Bolt included - were resurrected and joined by a new member: Hawkeye. Presumably, Black Bolt continues to defend Paradise. | Powers = Prior to further mutation due to his exposure to the Terrigen Mists, Black Bolt had all the same abilities and powers as his Earth-616 counterpart. However, as it has been suggested that Black Bolt knew a lot about the nature of the universe, it is entirely possible that, unknown to all, Black Bolt had some measure of telepathy or possibly a level of omnipotence or a portion of the Cosmic Consciousness to a limited degree. As he mutated further, his powers increased and his physical form began to take on a more metallic form, however if his metallic wings or ability to survive in the rigors of space are due to his armor or part of his mutation remain to be revealed. In the Realm of the Dead, Black Bolt retained all his original powers, however he was able to speak without causing mass destruction with his voice. When Black Bolt became a member of the Avenging Host, he was transmogrified to appear as an angel with a skin pattern and wings that resembled his costume. He was able to fly, and travel between Paradise and the Realm of the Dead. The exact extent of his abilities as a member of the Avenging Host have yet to be recorded. | Abilities = Black Bolt is able to communicate through sign language | Strength = Presumably the same as his Earth-616 counterpart | Weaknesses = When he was alive, Black Bolt was unable to speak, otherwise his voice would destroy everything in it's path. When he was in the Realm of the Dead, he (like all who reside there) believed that he was alive while everyone else he knew that was still alive were dead. If he were ever reminded of the true situation, any method to jar his memory back to the way of thinking in the Realm would cause him to lose any interest in what he was doing and partake in the usual activities of the Realm: namely endless fighting. | Equipment = Black Bolt previously had access to the technological resources of the Inhuman Hidden City | Transportation = On occasion Black Bolt has used the teleportation tuning fork that once adorned the head of the Inhuman dog Lockjaw. Also he and the Inhuman Royal Family had their own space ship which was capable of interstellar travel. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Flight Category:Telepaths Category:Metal Body